


Enemy

by silentconventionalweapon



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Fighting, Madness, Violence, thug lyfe, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentconventionalweapon/pseuds/silentconventionalweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona faces Liz and Patti when the twins were still street thugs and Crona was still a crazy lonely child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

Crona let out a cry of pain as he was thrown against the hard brick wall. His eyes squinted open, only to be faced with the barrel of a gun being shoved against the bridge of his nose. He let out a soft whimper, pressing his back against the wall in hopes to escape. His mind was spinning, he was still unsure of how he ended up here. He wasn’t even going to kill anyone today, Ragnarok had eaten plenty of human souls last night; today he was just going to wonder around the city until Medusa needed him to come home. Was this some cruel punishment from his mother, because he was slacking off in his human soul collecting duties? 

“C'mon ya freak, I don’t got all day,” the tall girl yelled, pushing the gun harder against Crona’s nose. “Gimme your money!" 

The words were static in his ears, and his wide eyes, full of fear and confusion, stared into hers. He didn’t move, didn’t dare speak. Even though he knew that he could easily rip this girl to shreds, the way she yelled at him was so paralyzingly horrifying, he was unable to move. 

"Do I gotta blow your damn brains out, you freak?” Liz yelled again, pushing the gun even harder against the bridge of his nose. There was the sound of a small crack against the barrel of the gun, and a grin broke out across her face. “Or do I just gotta break your nose?”

Crona shivered as the dull pain pulsed from his nose, and a trickle of warm, ebony blood began to stream down his lips. He tried to make it stop, but it seemed Ragnarok wasn’t feeling generous enough to harden the blood just yet. Black blood continued to pour out of his broken nose, over his lips and down his chin, a few drops landing on the front of his robe. 

“What the hell?” Liz grimaced as she watched the liquid stream down his face. “Is that _blood?_ Why the hell is it black?”

Crona noticed the uneasiness in Liz’s expression, the hesitation in her voice as she fearfully watched the black blood trickle from his nose. “Y-yeah,” Crona grinned, licking the ebony blood from his lips, staining his teeth black. His eyes paled as they connected with hers. “My blood is black." 

Without warning, Crona’s hand shot forward and grasped Liz’s arm. He screeched with a maddened expression, a thin lance of hardened blood extended from his wrist to pierce the girl’s arm. The blood flooding from his face had hardened into a grotesque mask, chipping around the edges as his grin widened.

Liz yelped in pain, falling backwards as the bloody needle released her. She dropped the gun, which transformed back into it’s human form before it hit the floor. Patti glared up at Crona, nothing but pure fury in her eyes. “You son of a _bitch,_ ” Patti hissed as she crouched, looking like she was ready to attack. 

Still grinning, Crona extended his arm, summoning the demon sword to his hand. “Bitch?” he scoffed, his head swimming. “You’ve got no idea…”

“Patti, don’t,” Liz whimpered, grabbing her sister’s hand. “We can’t take him like this, we have to get the hell outta here." 

Patti helped her sister stand, still glaring at Crona with fire in her eyes. "I’ll still kill you someday you bastard,” she whispered as they quickly moved away. 

Crona giggled, releasing the demon sword and allowing it to return to his bloodstream. Ragnarok’s voice pulsed from his chest, _“What the hell? Go after them, eat their souls up!"_

"No,” Crona answered with a chuckle, turning away from the dark alley. “I don’t want to fight anymore today. Besides…something tells me we’ll have another chance to take them…”


End file.
